I Really Need OC's
by Carry On My Wayward Willow
Summary: CLOSED. (Alliances are out in Red Sun.) Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I really need OC's for my first story Red Sun. Please post as many as you like. Once I have enough, I will post alliances. Here's an example on how it should look...**

Name- Stormclaw

Rank- Warrior

Appearance- Stormy grey tom with light blue eyes

Gender- Tom

Death- Yes

Notes- None

Family-Up to you

 **Alliances**

ThunderClan

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors- Rowanflame- pale tabby tom with amber eyes

Greytail- fluffy grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentices-

Queens-

Elders-

WindClan

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

Apprentices-

Queens-

(Cloverkit- calico she with amber eyes)

Elders-

RiverClan

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

Apprentices-

Queens-

Brightpatch- ginger and white she with amber eyes (mother to Birdkit- tabby tom with amber eyes, foster mother to Leopardkit- spotted tawny she kit with blue, almost grey eyes, Lionkit- golden tabby with blue eyes, Tigerkit- brown tabby she with green eyes.)

Sedgeclaw- white she with blue eyes (mother to Redkit, red tabby tom with green eyes, Seedkit- cream colored tom with hazel eyes, Featherkit- pretty white she with blue eyes, Minnowkit- dark grey she with blue eyes and sleek fur.)

Elders-

ShadowClan

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

Apprentices-

Queens-

Elders

Loners, Rogues, and kittypets-


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Please can you put more Shadow/Wind/River cats. There will be main characters in some of those clans, Thank you all so much. I still need-

-Med Cat for Wind/Shadow

-Warriors, apprentices, and elders for all!

All your cats have made it into clans. :)

THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!

keep em' coming ;)

-Willowpool

Here's some mockfic, so I don't get reported =p.

Once the was a cat named Rosepaw, her best friends were Heatherpaw and Gracepaw. Heatherpaw was a lithe tabby she with pretty blue eyes. Gracepaw was a graceful young she with clover-green eyes. One day the clan leader, Starstar called a clan meeting, and an announced them warriors. Gracepaw got the name Graceface, Heatherpaw got the name Heatherfeather, and Rosepaw got the name Rosenose. They all went to the gathering that night. Rosenose listened patiently to the leaders talk, but she really wanted to go see if Wheezepaw and Snowpaw had their warrior names. Finnaly, the announcements ended, and Rosenose walked over to them with Graceface and Heatherfeather. It turns out, that Wheezepaw had become Wheezebreeze, and Snowpaw had become Snowglow. There was another cat there, a handsome cream tom with striking amber eyes, his name was Appledapple. The two fell for each other, and had kits, Pawkit and Mousekit, who became Pawclaw and Mousegrouse.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I still need Warriors, Elders, and two med cats, I will try to accept all, if you want, you can just give names/looks


	4. Chapter 4

Aaannnnndddd, a story so I don't get reported.

There once was a cat named Awesomekit. Awesomekit was half ButterflyClan, and half MagicalRainbowClan, but she lived in FishTacoClan. She had a sister named Maggotkit, she was ugly and uncool. One day, while she was stuffing her face with marshmallows, Piestar called a clan meeting, he gave Awesomekit the name Awesomepaw, and a mentor Footcinder. Maggotkit was held back... Footcinder was more awesome than Awesomepaw herself, she had a prophecy about her, _Dirty feet will save the clan..._ Two days later, Awesomepaw became a warrior, not only because she was so awesome, but also because she had a awesome mentor. Awesomepaw got the name Awesomecool. Awesomecool had a massive crush on Tacofur, but he liked Maggotkit, and trust me, he was the only one. Maggotkit soon became Maggotpaw, and got Dirtface for a mentor. Rainbowface, Unicornhorn, and Poptartrainbow all had crushes on Awesomecool. Eventually, Awesomecool fell for Poptartrainbow and they had three kits, Muffinkit, Cupcakekit, and Cookiekit. Soon Awesomecool looked at her sister for the first time in awhile, and realized she'd grown beautiful. Her sister was named a warrior, Epicpretty, and she and Tacofur had Pizzakit and Burgerkit. Awesomecool felt bad about herself, and ran away. Today her kits are Muffinrainbow, Cupcakeawesome, and Cookieyummy. Epicpretty's kits are Pizzaface and Burgerface. Epicpretty became Epicstar and had another litter with Tacofur, consisting of Nachokit, now Nachosauce, Cheesekit, now Cheesewhisker, Facekit, now Faceface, Melonkit, now Melonface, and Starkit, who became Starburger, and then Starstar.

Moral- Don't be a Sue.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people, guess what? I STILL NEED OC'S. I need no leaders, deputies or medicine cats, or queens/kits, but I can take a TON of warriors. Red Sun is out, but I have not posed OC's yet. Oh no! :O :O. The funny thing is, I can easily give them to other people, but not to myself. =P.

Awesome MockFic- Pizzakit and Burgerkit were so amazing, their mother was a totally awesome cat called Epicpretty. Their aunt was, meh. Her name had been Awesomecool, and she had left FishTacoClan. Nobody knows why she left. Some say she couldn't handle her sister, Epicpretty's beauty and all around awesomeness. Some say she went looking for the pie, a special pie that could grant any wish. Nobody knows. Awesomecool's kits were the one and only, newly named, Muffinpaw, Cupcakepaw, and Cookiepaw. Cookiepaw got Footcinder. Cupcake got Magificentpelt. Muffinpaw got Fatfur. Muffinpaw was a bit chunky too. Piestar called a Clan meeting, he said that Sugarfrosting, the deputy, was retiring, Epicpretty would be taking her place. Also, Pizzakit became Pizzapaw and got the mentor Sweetandsourchickenyummayumyum. Sweetandsourchickenyummayumyum was constantly competing with Papajohns, who Burgerpaw got for a mentor. Burgerpaw had wanted Macdonaldburgersandfriesallyoucaneatareyummyandgetyoureallyfatifyoueatthemalldaycuzlikeyaimtryintomakethislonglongerlongerlongerlongeryeahwoohootail. Macdonaldburgersandfriesallyoucaneatareyummyandgetyoureallyfatifyoueatthemalldaycuzlikeyaimtryintomakethislonglongerlongerlongerlongeryeahwoohootail. was a really great cat.

Macdonaldburgersandfriesallyoucaneatareyummyandgetyoureallyfatifyoueatthemalldaycuzlikeyaimtryintomakethislonglongerlongerlongerlongeryeahwoohootail. was always playing with the kits, doing the apprentices chores for them. Macdonaldburgersandfriesallyoucaneatareyummyandgetyoureallyfatifyoueatthemalldaycuzlikeyaimtryintomakethislonglongerlongerlongerlongeryeahwoohootail. Was a great teacher too, just an all around wonderful cat. By the time the author managed to right all that out, (I didn't copy+paste, LOL) Cookiepaw became Cookieyummy, Cupcakepaw became Cupcakeawesome, (named for her mother **starts sobbing**) and Muffinkit became Muffinface. Epicpretty had Tacokit, Nachokit, Cheesekit, Facekit, Melonkit and Starkit. Burgerpaw got his mentor changed to... Wait for it... Macdonaldburgersandfriesallyoucaneatareyummyandgetyoureallyfatifyoueatthemalldaycuzlikeyaimtryintomakethislonglongerlongerlongerlongeryeahwoohootail.

He became Bugerface a day later. Pizzapaw became Pizzaface. Then Piestar died. No, seriously, he just fell right over, dead. Epicpretty became Epicstar. She autimatically made her kits warriors, Nachosause, Tacofur, Faceface, Starburger, MElonface, and Cheezewizker (**haha** cheese wiz!) The next day Awesomecool walked in. Wut? She killed Epicstar. (SOO MUCH VIOLENCE) She became leader. She had gotten the pie of doom. Then she sat down on one of those things that you push to blow stuff up. She lost her nine lives, and Starburger became leader.

MORAL- NEVER SIT DOWN! XD. (Wow, that was a terrible story)


End file.
